


Let's All Play Spades

by pinkstarpirate



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkstarpirate/pseuds/pinkstarpirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave never understood the idea of black romance until he accidentally found himself in a caliginous relationship with Karkat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's All Play Spades

**Author's Note:**

> This is for kimya-gee over on tumblr. She wanted some spades DaveKat for our fic trade. I have never written anything spades before, so this is my very first stab at a caliginous relationship. I hope you like it. I have a deep love of DaveKat in any quadrant. I really hope that comes through in the fic. Enjoy!
> 
> *edit* I corrected some of the errors. I wrote this in notepad and apparently if you copy and paste out of that it doesn't underline any of the errors (and notepad loves to smoosh words together). If you see any more just let me know so I can fix them. -__- bluh

Well, this is certainly one of the strangest predicaments you have ever gotten yourself into. You, Dave Strider, are currently sandwiched between a steel bulkhead and a somewhat crazed troll. Your location is somewhere in the belly of the labratory, in some long abandoned room. The only light is from the pale glow of some empty specimen containers, but it is enough that you can see Karkat's grim expression. He has somehow managed to wrap both of his hands tightly around your throat.

This is the result of you being careless. You threw dozens of slick barbs Karkat's way, just because infuriating him was fun. In hindsight, perhaps teasing him and drawing the life sized mural of him riding a giant dick-rocket by Can Town was a bit much. That dick rocket motif is a pretty common one in your artistic creations, but is never one Karkat has particularly appreciated, especially not when it is painted in a place everyone aboard can see it.

You are not going to admit that you are impressed by Karkat catching you off guard. You are absolutely not going to give him the satisfaction of an apology or whatever he might be trying to literally squeeze out of you. Actually, you have no clue what he wants, other than to strangle you into submission. He hasn't said a word since he managed to slam you up against the wall.

Your hands grip his wrists and you dig your nails into the tough skin of his arms. It is rough and leathery, much tougher than human skin, but you manage to draw blood. This is when Karkat growls and uses the leverage he has to press the entirety of his body against you. He hisses and you feel his claws slowly sink into the tender skin of your neck.

You are positive if he wanted to, he could shred into your flesh deep enough to fatally wound you, but he doesn't. Instead, Karkat actually leans in and inhales. It is completely surreal and creepy, and it reminds you how much you dislike the differences between trolls and humans. The disconnect between your two cultures is vast, and sometimes you believe it to be completely insurmountable.

"Strider," he growls and you listen as his breath grows heavy and quick.

You can't say much on account of being strangled. The words wouldn't come out even if you tried. Sure, you could probably pull some God-tier time bullshit and get yourself out of this situation, but you don't. You don't have a clue why. Something tells you that Karkat isn't going to really kill you.

Slowly, the strong grip on your neck loosens and you can breath again. Karkat's hands, however, don't completely release you. His claws are still embedded in your skin, and you know that if you try to force him away you might actually cause him to slice open your jugular vein and then you'd bleed out. Not that it would kill you permanently (God-tier and all that), but you don't imagine dying to be all that pleasant of an experience.

"Karkat, what the fuck?" you ask as you force down any trace of panic trying to rise into your voice.

He releases you completely, his claws pulling cleanly from your neck. You can feel the slow trickle of blood. It isn't very much, but it is enough that you can feel it as it drips down and leaves small stains on the collar of your God-tier pajamas. Just like the small puncture wounds caused by Karkat's claws, the stains will disappear soon enough.

Karkat slams you back into the wall again. This time you counter and use the wall as leverage to assault him back. Karkat struggles for balance. The expression you receive from him for your efforts isn't annoyance, but something akin to excitement.

He barrels right back into you, digging his claws into your biceps this time, trying to pin you again to the wall.

"Oh hell no," you hiss as he drags his claws down. It opens shallow wounds along the length of your arms. You won't lie. It hurts. It hurts a whole fucking lot. You wish you understood what the hell was going on, but Karkat obviously isn't in one of his explaining moods.

You've never seen anyone look so absolutely insane--the way he never takes his eyes off of you, the slight smirk playing on his lips, the posture that dares you to retaliate. Surprisingly, the only thing that actually terrifies you, is that you don't really dislike this.

"Stop," you order him, voice deadly serious. Karkat blinks at you. "Just stop," you repeat and he pulls away.

Karkat's expression softens and he even looks remorseful. "I..." he starts, but closes his mouth and swallows down whatever else he was going to say.

His hands rub at his wrists where your scratched him. He looks confused and sad. You don't know whether you want to punch him or hug him. You are leaning more towards punch, but he turns and quickly absconds before you can get a good hit in.

You find Terezi sitting at a terminal in the main room. You kind of want to pretend the incident with Karkat never happened, but something tells you ignoring it will only make it worse. Terezi sniffs at you as you approach her.

"Hmmm, what's this?" she reaches toward you and takes your hand in hers. She slowly smells the scratches on your biceps. She sniffs you all over. She even licks the barely there puncture wounds on your neck. They are already close to being healed. Her tongue slowly moves along the skin of your neck and it makes you shiver

"Hi, Terezi, nice to see you too."

"Hi, Dave," she echos and smiles up at you. Her sharp teeth make her look awfully sinister. She returns to sniffing and licking your neck. She softly runs her fingers over the scratches on your arms in some kind of soothing gesture.

You have to admit it feels pretty nice. You wonder if the two of you shouldn't just find a nice secluded respite block for a little alone time.

"Dave..." she murmurs into your skin. The adrenaline from your encounter with Karkat is still thrumming through your veins. You'd be lying if you said you weren't aroused right now.

Terezi's silence is shortlived. "Dave, when exactly did you start something black with Karkat? I can smell him all over you. Not that I mind you exploring other quadrants, but it is usually common courtesy to inform your matesprit of these things."

You find it hard to breathe. Your mind swims and tries to make sense of what Terezi just said. Something black? Karkat? What?

Terezi's hand twines in yours and she pulls your fingers up to her lips. She sniffs and scowls at you. "You didn't even wash off his blood. That is just rude."

She licks your face. You'd like to say that you find this gross, but you don't. You love the stupid quirks of your relationship with your alien girlfriend.

"Why are you so frowny?" she asks. Her confusion is plainly visible. You guess yours is too.

The two of you are alone, so you bend down and kiss her forehead, not caring that you are being visibly affectionate. "'Rezi, you mind explaining to me what the hell is going on? I just got attacked by Karkat. Probably for the dick-rocket mural, but it was really strange. There were so many layers of bizarre going on that I don't know where to start peeling that weirdness onion."

She squints at you, and it is admittedly adorable. You think her confused face might be your favorite.

"Dave," she begins slowly, "Please tell me you are aware that you are currently in spades with Karkat?"

Oh fuck no, this _does_ have something to do with gog-forsaken troll romance.

"I am not in anything with Karkat, not spades, diamonds, clubs, or hearts. There is nothing going on between me and McNubbyhorns."

She perses her lips together and scrunches her nose before dramatically rolling her eyes at you. "Dave, you must be kidding me."

"No kidding, babe. Karkat Vantas is not my type."

Terezi pats your chest and chuckles quietly. "Dave, can I ask you a question?"

You nod, and then realize she probably can't tell you are nodding. You say outloud, "Sure, ask away."

"Did you scratch Karkat?"

You are about to say no, but you remember digging your nails into Karkat's wrists as he choked you.

"I might have," you begrudgingly admit.

Terezi grins, and it only widens as she asks her follow-up. "And did you like it?"

You replay the vivid memory in your mind. You remember the rough texture of Karkat's skin, of how he shivered as you dug your nails into him, the way he responded almost gleefully, and how you didn't stop him right away, but chose to egg him on until you got too weirded out and made him stop...

You really want to lie, but you hesitently tell her, "I might have."

It was more of a yes than a no, and it was more truth than you care to admit.

"Congratulations," she said, enthusiastically patting you on the back. "You have successfully initiated a caliginous relationship with Karkat."

There is something completely wrong about your girlfriend congratulating you on starting a hate relationship on the side. First, even the notion of hate-relationships are stupid; and second, you have a girlfriend. Striders are surprisingly loyal, monogamous types. You would never admit that to anyone. Ever. You have a reputation to maintain after all, but you aren't some stupid man-floozy.

Nope. Absolutely, positively, no fucking way, are you going to hate-date Karkat. It is the most ridonkulous thing you have ever heard. Sure, you like drawing him riding dick rockets, and you find it particularly entertaining to annoy the ever-loving fuck out of him, but you are pretty sure you don't want him to specifically ride your "dick rocket" while you both try to scratch each others' eyes out.

Troll romance is weird and exhausting, and you draw the line at one odd xeno relationship. Sloppy makeouts and getting handsy with Terezi was more than enough troll love for you.

You try to kiss Terezi but she hisses at you and tells you to go wash off your hate blood. It is not hate blood. It is just Karkat's stupid blood that got on you when you were defending yourself against his insurmountable idiocy. There is nothing romantic about scratching someone bloody.

You wish you could say that was the end of that, but drama on the meteor rarely dies down so easilly. Soon Kanaya and Rose hear of your encounter with Karkat. You are privy to the rumor about Kanaya's slight obsession with meddling in all things ashen. (Oh great, more bizarre troll romance, why won't it just end?)

You aren't active in discussing any of it, but that doesn't stop Kanaya and Rose from talking about you and Karkat while you are present.

Rose tries to play the part of the understanding girlfriend, but surprisingly you can see through her thinly veiled attempts to hide how bothered she is by the idea of violence being romantic. So much for all that hate fucking she authors.

"I can understand someone being aroused by violence, some people are just wired that way, but I'm not sure I see it being sustainable in a healthy relationship," Rose tells her girlfriend.

Kanaya shrugs her shoulders and tries to work out a proper explanation about caliginous relationships.

You try your damndest to seem completely disinterested in their conversation, all the while eavesdropping on any information about this horrible hate-quadrant. You wish you hadn't been so adament about ignoring Karkat's explanations a year ago. Back then it hadn't even been a ping on the radar, but now that you have somehow opened up the hate-date can of fucking worms, you should probably attempt to understand what you are choosing to reject.

"Being spades with someone is not simply about being violent, it is about having a rival who you believe is your equal. It is knowing you could be bested, but trusting your partner to never cross that line," Kanaya explains.

Rose seems to accept that explanation, but she quirks an eyebrow at Kanaya. "Then what about the scratching? You mentioned it is important when we talked earlier."

Kanaya nods slowly, and she even smiles.

"Blood can be a powerful aphrodisiac for trolls." You swear you see the white glint of her fangs as she says this. Rose giggles and now you are positive it has something to do with her being a rainbow drinker.

You try not to imagine your ecto-sister in a tender embrace with her troll girlfriend as Kanaya carefully drains just the right amount of blood from her neck. When your dick gets a little too interested you force yourself to discontinue this train of thought before you need therapy.

Kanaya continues her explanation. "In caliginous relationships you can smell if a partner feels aroused and secure. It is almost like a safety precaution."

"Would that work if one of the partners was human?" Rose asks. It is so obviously for your benefit that you have to bite back the desire to snort and roll your eyes.

"It should. In all reality, troll blood and human blood are quite similar. They have many of the same hormone markers. The only problems is that it seems humans can't decifer these through smell alone. It would require the troll-caliginous partner to be clearly verbal about their wants and desires."

Rose just smirks and murmurs, "Hmm, that is positively fascinating."

No, that is stupid. You refuse to think about any of it.

You do not go back to your respite block for some alone time to consider Karkat. You do not get off on the idea of Karkat being aroused by biting and scratching you. You do not jerk off while imagining him on his knees, lips wrapped around your cock. You do not entertain the idea of a caliginous relationship.

You. Do. Not. (And by that, you actually mean that you totally do.)

The next time you see Karkat is when you are sitting outside of Can Town a few weeks later recording some raps. He wanders in and freezes when he see you. You think he might abscond like before, but then he snarls. You even catch as the corner of his mouth twitches up just before his face flushes.

"Wow, you must hate-love me a lot," you mock Karkat.

You try to tell yourself you take no pleasure in this, but you do. You've spent way too much time fantasizing about Karkat as your rival and partner. You've been hoping to run into him for awhile.

Karkat actually throws one of his sickles at you. It misses you by a mile, and you are sure it is on purpose. The sickle ends up deeply embedded in a nearby wall.

"Strider, you are the absolute last human I'd ever try anything black with. If you even knew the trauma you cause my thinkpan by even suggesting something so horrible, you'd retract your bullshit faster than this meteor can fly."

"Awww, you really do hate-love me, don't you?" you ask him.

You can barely contain your glee as he sends his other sickle flying at you. It ends up in the wall right next to the first.

This should not make you feel excited or happy or anything of the sort. This is Karkat you are talking about. Karkat. Fucking. Vantas. You might count him among your friends if he weren't the biggest loudmouth annoyance currently in your life; and sure, you've had a couple of pretty intimate conversations with him, and you'd definitely trust the fucker to have your back in a fight, but going forward with hate-dating him?

You are lost in thought when you feel a hand on your face. There he is, right in front of you. Karkat's eyes are intensely focused on you as he swipes at your cheek. He barely breaks the skin, but as soon as he does his eyes seem to blaze with interest.

Does the way your blood smells really betray your true feelings? You aren't sure you want this, but then you see the confidence in Karkat's eyes. It isn't some smoopy lovestruck look, but one that is wholly passionate, and you can tell he desires you. Fuck it, being desired is a nice feeling. Adrenaline, warmth, and arousal grip you. You are excited and confused and Karkat just watches you carefully. The tip of his tongue suggestively runs along the tips of his teeth.

Then the asshole does something you are not expecting. He tips his head back and you watch as he exposes his neck to you. It is surprisingly submissive. You wonder if he is baiting you, but you like what you see. You don't let yourself overthink this, mostly because thinking is very difficult at the moment. The long expanse of his smooth, grey skin is so inviting. You raise your hand to his throat and dig your nails in until he moans softly and his blood pools beneath your fingernails.

Karkat stays submissive for a heartbeat longer and then he swipes at you. His claws graze your chin. The cut is so small that there is hardly any blood at all. That doesn't stop Karkat from leaning forward and slowly running his tongue over it. He holds you in place by securing one hand behind your neck and one on your shoulder. He moans as he licks upward, nips at your lips and then sneaks his tongue in your mouth.

So this is troll hate-love? It actually feels pretty damn nice.

Your hands don't stay idle long. You reach forward and place them on his waist. You pull Karkat toward you. His body lines up flush against yours and you waste no time pushing your hands up and under his shirt. His skin is warm and taut over lithe muscles. He moans into your mouth as you lightly scratch your fingernails over his ribcage. His body feels familiar and oddly human.

His mouth steadily works against yours. Karkat's kisses are hard and bruising, and he constantly uses his teeth to nip and bite. You like it when he smirks against your mouth, and you moan when he rakes his claws very gently over your scalp. You push your hips forward and grind your pelvis against his. It almost surprises you when he shoves you down to the ground in retaliation.

"Not here," Karkat says as he offers you a hand to help you up just as quickly as he shoved you down.

You shrug. "Okay, your respite block or mine?"

He mirrors your shrug, "Your human bed thing or my horn pile?"

You are not having hate-sex on a pile of honking horns. You absolutely, fucking refuse to ever do that. And so you give Karkat a push toward your room. Trolls like blankets and pillows anyway, they just complain that there aren't enough of them for a proper pile.

Karkat takes a couple steps in the right direction, but then fights you when you try to herd him faster. You end up kissing again, and he bites you when you push your growing erection against his hip. "Not here," he reminds you again and then procedes to prod you in the direction of your room.

Your room is luckily not too far away. Karkat complains about you getting too handsy at least three more times on the way there. As soon as you are inside the room with the door shut Karkat's fingers rip at your pajamas. Sure, God-tier shit can't get permanently ruined, but the holes he is causing piss you off nonetheless.

You shove him away from you and tell him, "Strip."

Karkat's expression clearly says he doesn't like you ordering him around, but he just glares at you as he complies. He tosses his clothes all over your floor, and he is plainly naked in seconds. You stare, because his bonebulge is swollen, but his bulge hasn't pushed free of its confines yet.

As it is now he looks exactly like a freaking grey Ken-doll (a Ken bulge lump and everything) except for the fact that there is a small slit just beneath his bonebulge. It's the entrance to his nook. You fight every fiber in your being that tells you to drop to your knees. You desperately want to run your tongue along Karkat's warm, wet slit.

You also tug off your shirt and pants until you are left with a pair of boxers. Your erection strains against the front, and Karkat just stares at the tent with intense curiosity.

"Human bulges are really strange," he murmurs quietly as he takes a step forward and palms you. Your hips surge forward and you hump his hand. It isn't enough pressure, and you hate the thin layer of fabric separating your dick from the rough sensation of his skin.

He smirks and rubs you again, and then takes your boxers and shoves them down to your thighs. Your dick springs free and Karkat spends a few seconds fascinated by your anatomy.

"I've never seen one aroused," he says. He smirks and makes sure to show off his sharp fucking troll teeth. This shouldn't increase your arousal. Your dick should be shrinking and cowering, but instead you can feel your cock harden more and it even leaps ever so slightly.

You didn't realize how much kissing was involved in black romance. Karkat leans forward and pulls your mouth to his. It is rough and hard, but also very nice. You mindlessly push your erection against his body. Karkat allows to you frot against him, and he finally grabs your dick. He is unsure what to do with it until you show him how you like to be jerked off. He pumps you slowly and carefully at first, but you eventually have to force his hand away as he gets too rough. Karkat seems fucking proud of this.

You pull him over to the bed and step completely out of your boxers. Now both of you are completely naked. You shove him down onto the mattress. He is surprisingly graceful as he arches his back and gets comfortable. His bulge still hasn't emerged from its sheath, but you can literally see it writhing beneath his skin. You rub that magic spot Terezi loves, and just like her, the skin of the bonebulge pulls back and Karkat hisses as his bulge slips out inch by inch. Female trolls have smaller, shorter clusters of 5-7 tentabulges. Male trolls have a single tentabulge that is both remarkably longer and thicker than their female counterparts.

You crawl onto the bed, over Karkat, and stradle his hips. Karkat sinks his teeth into your shoulder and sucks gently on the wound. Fuck, are bites supposed to feel that damn good? Sure, it hurts like hell, but the way that Karkat laves his tongue against your broken skin makes you want to moan. He arches away from you, then the hand he is using to massage your shoulder creeps to the back of your head and pulls you down so that your mouth presses against his collarbone.

He gives your hair a sharp tug when you spend too long slowly inhaling his spicy scent. He wants more, and dammit, you _will_ give him more. You nip him gently at first before biting down so hard that he whines and squirms against you. When you mimick how Karkat sucked and licked your bite he adds a long, low moan to his litany of sounds. You push your hips down and your erection drags slowly along the warm, soft skin of Karkat's belly.

Karkat's bulge twines itself around your dick. It is already slick and leaking genetic material. You appreciate how it winds and twists and moves in ways a human cock never could. The tentabulge slinks away from your cock and moves lower. It massages you gently and rubs the skin between your balls and asshole.

Karkat makes a confused grunting sound.

"Where the evergrubbing hell is your nook?"

You laugh at him, because xeno sex is hilarious as hell. Well, you laugh until the narrow tip of his bulge sneaks itself into your anus.

You actually squeak, which is the most unbecoming sound you have made since this whole debaucle started, and Karkat cringes. "Please tell me that I'm not inside your fucking waste chute."

"Sorry to disappoint you, princess, but yeah, that is exactly where your bulge is right now."

You groan, because unlike the blunt pain of having a dick shoved in your ass, the tentabulge's tip works its way into you almost painlessly. However, as more slips into you, you are overwhelmed by the intense feeling of being full. You thought you'd hate this, because you weren't particularly impressed the time or two you experimented putting things in your own ass while masturbating. However, between the unusal specifications of Karkat's bulge, and impressive amount of pre-genetic material it was leaking, this introduction to full on anal sex was going rather splendidly.

"You don't care if we do it like this?" Karkat asks, and there is some hint of concern in his voice.

"Well, you have two options for your bulge, my mouth or my ass. Choose."

Karkat forces a finger into your mouth. "Well if I put it here, at least you'd shut the hell up."

You bite his finger lightly as a warning. Not a full on fuck off, but one which clearly says, _back off, you prick._

His bulge wriggles and moves further inside of you, then you barely feel as it elongates itself and its girth temporarily lessens as it pushes deep before coiling back. You kind of wish your dick could do that, because holy fuck the differences in girth and pressure and how it rubs firmly against your prostate as it retreats is just a hair shy of the most amazing thing ever.

You groan and the bulge twitches and squirms. Karkat doesn't thrust, in fact, his hands grip your hips hard and he digs his nails into your skin. You literally cannot move your body in any kind of rhythm against him, you are glued to Karkat as his bulge does this amazing twist as it compacts downward. It expands near the opening of your anus, and feels like it is trying to split you open. The thickness of it is almost too much for you to handle.

"Fuck," you cry out as your head droops forward. You wince and shut your eyes tightly. You feel as his bulge uncoils and the pressure at your entrance lessens. You refuse to acknowledge the pained tears stinging the corners of your eyes. They are hidden behind your shades and will damned well stay that way. You will also not admit that the pain you just experienced edged to you to the brink of orgasm.

You steady your breathing, which has admittedly become heavy and erratic. You shiver as Karkat drags his nails along your skin before he releases your hips. You try to draw upward in order to ride his bulge like a proper gentleman, but he glares at you and hisses in an usually husky voice, "What in the hell are you doing?"

This is obviously not the way trolls do things. You settle back against him and allow Karkat's bulge to go back to handling most of the work. It begins a pattern of stretching and coiling again. You quickly get used to the feeling of it thickening and opening up your ass almost obscenely before releasing into the depths of your body again. The pain isn't so much pain anymore, but rather a deep, pleasurable ache.

Karkat whines and claws at your chest until you lean down and give him access to you. His lips and teeth mark you anywhere he can manage to suck and bite. You are sure there is a trail of hickeys and bloody teeth marks all along your chest and neck. Karkat is particularly intrigued by your nipples, which trolls don't exactly have.

You kind of like the three faint patches of skin on either side of his chest that are a slightly darker grey and protrude a bit from the rest of his body. They pulse if you suck on them just right. This embarrasses Karkat.

"No," he groans, "Leave my grub scars alone."

"Tabboo?" you ask. You try to pretend you don't give a shit, but you do. You might be having hate-sex with Karkat, but you don't want him to feel wrong about what you are doing.

Karkat shakes his head. "They're really sensitive right now. And if you keep doing that...what might happen will probably freak you out."

You laugh, and lightly skim your fingers over his so-called grub-scars. "Do you like it when I do it?"

Karkat squeezes his eyes shut and he nods and you brush over them again. "Don't say I didn't warn you, bulgemuncher," he says coldly.

The skin of his grubscars hardens under your touch. It flexes again and ripples in a way you've never seen outside of those stupid Alien movies. Then the skin pulls back as three tiny black claws push out of Karkat on each side of his chest. They move and twitch against your fingers. It is strange and hot, and god they are sharp as hell. You cut a finger on one of them and Karkat thrashes until his hand grips your wrist so he can pull your bloody finger into his mouth. He sucks on the cut and moans and his bulge does the expanding thing again.

"Oh holy hell," you curse as you force the ring of muscle at your anal opening to relax. It feels like you tried to shove a gog-damned liter bottle of apple juice up your ass. 

Karkat's bulge isn't giving you options. It hurts, it fucking hurts. Then you feel this relaxing warmth spreading over you. Your body's muscles relax and you can actually accommodate him. It is oddly euphoric and you don't understand at all, but you kind of feel high. Why the hell do you feel high?

As Karkat's bulge relaxes and uncoils again you feels as warm liquid trickles out of your ass. When Karkat's bulge becomes it's thinnest and pushes deep, deep inside you flush as a significant amount of fluid runs out and down onto Karkat.

You are still hazy, but you find enough sense to glare at Karkat and ask, "Did you fucking cum inside me?"

He looks confused, so you rephrase the question, "Did you release your genetic material inside me?"

Karkat laughs. It annoys you. "No, it is just pre-genetic material, you idiot," he murmurs as he nips at your neck. His protruding mini-chest claws scratch and mark you, but you can't find the strength to care. You just don't give a fuck. In fact, you don't have any fucks to give. No fucks at all. You just sigh and enjoy the feeling of fullness as his bulge contracts again.

Karkat rakes his fingers down your back. His claws shred your skin and blood slowly oozes from the wounds. Karkat's eyes get that excited glint again. You watch as he breathes in deeply, then slowly exhales. Karkat is actually getting off to the scent of your blood, and you like it. You conclude that you are completely fucked up, and kind of high for some reason, but mostly just fucked up.

There is more of his pre-genetic material leaking out of you. You add a little genetic material of your own as your cock dribbles onto his stomach. You are so hard it is almost painful. Your balls retract upward and your dick twitches again. You are going to cum. It only takes one more push of him against your prostrate, one more pained stretch as Karkat's bulge compacts inside you. You don't even touch yourself as your cock leaps and releases long ropes of cum onto Karkat's chest and stomach. Your body tenses, you even squeeze the muscles around the base of Karkat's bulge. It feels unbelievable, absolute fucking incredible.

You are coming down from your orgasm when you feel Karkat nearly shaking beneath you. You thought the smell of your blood drove him crazy. Karkat growls and runs a finger through a small stripe of your cum and brings it too his lips. He moans and growls and hisses and arches his back off of the bed. His bulge increases its speed of coiling and uncoiling inside of you. His claws find purchase on your hips and he does everything in his power to keep you pulled tightly to him.

You thought your ass was leaking generously before, but now it is steady and wet and for some awful reason you love it. You are hit by a second wave of that high feeling, and you suspect it has something to do with Karkat's genetic material. Leave it to trolls to have euphoric cum. You wonder why you never felt like this when you and Terezi fooled around. Your lust-fogged mind doesn't give a shit, you decide to just enjoy it.

There is a low, constant growl coming from Karkat. You watch as he clenches his jaw shut. His bottom lip quivers and for once his hips actually buck up against you. His bulge shifts and oh fuck, he is coming. You lean forward and brace yourself by placing your hands on Karkat's shoulders. His bulge compacts and then slips out of you. You couldn't even tell, but he had already released a fairly large amount of material inside of you. Now it is oozing out of your severely stretched anus. His bulge is pressed into the crevice of your asscheeks, still twitching and leaking. His troll cum is everywhere--your bed, all over your ass, even on your back.

There is a moment when you think Karkat is done, but he takes a deep breath and moans as his bulge pulses again. The wet warmth of his genetic material on your skin makes you shiver. Finally, he stills beneath you. Karkat's breathing evens out and he smirks and kisses your neck as you slowly lower yourself so that your body is prone atop his. His bulge shrinks and finally slips back into its sheath behind his bonebulge.

"I never though you'd let me do _that_ ," he murmurs. "You're pretty kinky letting me fuck your waste chute."

You groan. Really? Anal is considered kinky?

Karkat can tell you are confused, so he huffs and explains. "Caliginous partners only do it to force their partner into submission. So yeah, you fully submitted to me, assface."

"Fuck off, it isn't the same for humans. Anal between two dudes is the epitome of vanilla." You are sure this makes no sense to Karkat, but you don't care. Let him be confused. You are still pissed about the submission comment. You are not Karkat Vantas' bitch, nor will you ever be. You bite him for good measure.

"Stop, I can't. No more," he moans, and you bite him again. You'll bite him into submission if that is what it takes, or pound your dick in his waste-chute until he writhes and begs your forgiveness.

Okay, maybe there is something to that whole submission thing in this supremely fucked up black romance. Your dick twitches slightly, as spent as your are, and you hate yourself a little for even being interested in such things.

"I am going to pound your nook so fucking hard when I can get my dick up again."

Karkat just laughs and bites you in a way you can only call tender. You smile at him and return the sentiment.

 


End file.
